futurefandomcom-20200229-history
David Hogg (Porvenir)
David Miles Hogg (born April 12, 2000) is an American politician, activist and author who served as the 58th Vice President of the United States from January 20, 2061-2069. As a member of the Democratic Party, Hogg was the first Director of the Domestic Protection Agency (successor to the FBI). He had previously been Governor of California, and had also served in Congress. Hogg survived the Stoneman Douglas High School shooting on February 14, 2018 and afterward became a gun control advocate and an activist against gun violence in the United States. He is one of twenty founding members of Never Again MSD, a gun control advocacy group led by Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School (MSD) students. In conjunction with his gun control advocacy, he has helped lead several high-profile protests, marches, and boycotts. With his sister Lauren, he wrote a book titled #NeverAgain: A New Generation Draws the Line ''that made the New York Times bestseller list. They proceeded to donate all income from the book to charity. Early life and education Before entering Stoneman Douglas High School in Parkland, Florida, Hogg lived in Los Angeles,California. He is the son of Kevin Hogg, a former agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, and Rebecca Boldrick, a teacher for Broward County Public Schools in Broward County, Florida. Hogg chose to attend Stoneman Douglas because of the television production classes it offered. He was a Teenlink reporter for the ''Sun Sentinel. He graduated on June 3, 2018 from Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School. After taking a year off from College to focus on activism, Hogg started attending Harvard University in 2019, graduating in 2023 with a master's degree in political science. Political career Congress Hogg chose to return to his home state of California after graduating. In 2026, he sought retiring Congresswoman Barbara Lee's U.S House seat, going on to be elected in a landslide. Governor In 2030, California Governor Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson was prohibited from seeking a third term thanks to term limits. Hogg was the primary candidate courted by the Democratic Party over incumbent Lieutenant Governor Mike Gatto. Hogg topped Gatto, and went on to face Republican activist Erin Cruz in the runoff election, winning 55%-45%. Hogg proved to be an extremely popular Governor, at one point holding the highest approval ratings of any Governor in the U.S. In 2034, he was re-elected easily in a rematch with Cruz. Director of the Domestic Protection Agency After [[Diego Braun (Porvenir)|'Diego Braun']]'s landmark election to the Presidency in 2036, one of his first actions as President was to dissolve the Federal Bureau of Investigation which he claimed was corrupt and archaic. Braun formed the Domestic Protection Agency as a replacement, and appointed Hogg as its first director. Hogg and Braun were close friends for life, despite initially belonging to two different political parties. In both 2036 and 2040, Hogg controversially endorsed Braun and even campaigned with his fellow Governor and friend in California, helping Braun to carry the state twice. Category:People (Porvenir) Category:People Category:United States of America Category:Scenario: Porvenir